


Soft hearts, Electric souls

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Angst, Chihiro replaces Yasuhiro as a survivor, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, He's the ultimate Roboticist, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mostly Implied Relationships, Reunions, The "you're just normal students thing" was a lie, The V3 cast's talents are real, to create dEsPaIr, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: It wasn’t every day the future foundation got called on a rescue missionScratch that. It wasn’t every day they got called on to rescue people kidnapped to participate in a virtual killing gameThey were hopeful about their chances for waking up any of the students that had died, at least. The Jabberwock Island situation had taught them a lot, and the existing program that the kidnappers were using guarded against losing an avatar completely.orAn idea I just had to get down. Lowkey inspired by "she'd saved him, it was so lovely, she saved him, i wish somebody would save me"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Soft hearts, Electric souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she'd saved him, it was so lovely, she saved him, i wish somebody would save me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994726) by [mirabelleicepop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabelleicepop/pseuds/mirabelleicepop). 



It wasn’t every day the future foundation got called on a rescue mission

Scratch that. It wasn’t every day they got called on to rescue people kidnapped to participate in a virtual killing game

Much like with the Jabberwock Island simulation, this killing game had been broadcast to all the monitors at the Future Foundation’s headquarters. Kyoko hadn’t paid much attention, only enough to know how Alter Ego’s signal tracking was going.

This entire situation had started about a week ago, when the broadcast had started. It had been Makoto who’d spread the word, and then, this rescue mission had become the agency’s number one priority.

They were hopeful about their chances for waking up any of the students that had died, at least. The Jabberwock Island situation had taught them a lot, and the existing program that the kidnappers were using guarded against losing an avatar completely.

Not that Kyoko was really worried. These people weren’t Junko Enoshima, nor did she think they were even decent hackers, and certainly nowhere near Chihiro’s level.

“Hey, Kyoko, I really think you ought to take a break, get some sleep. It’s almost two in the morning. Alter Ego will handle things, so you don’t need to worry.”

Makoto saved her documents and closed her laptop, and it was only then she realized how heavy her eyelids were.

“...alright.”

“By the way, Toko and Komaru are coming in tomorrow. They’re bringing the kids with them.”

Kyoko nodded from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. It would be nice to see them again.

The next morning, she ran into them in the staff break room.

“Kyoko!” Komaru, as always, was quite chipper for 7:30 in the morning. Toko was sitting beside her, still looking partially asleep. 

“Good morning you two.”

“I heard you were planning a rescue mission?”

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. However, we don’t know when, exactly, where and when we’re going to go. Alter Ego is still trying to pin down their location.”

“I see. Well, Toki and I will be here for a bit, so hopefully we’ll be able to help.”

“Yes. When you have the time, get the student’s files from Makoto.”

She turned heel and left, heading to her office. The files of the missing students were there, and she decided to flip through them.

All sixteen missing teens were prospective students at the new Hopes Peak Academy Makoto was the headmaster and founder of. 

She flipped through them, taking in each students’ face. None of them were older than sixteen, and all were well deserving of ultimate titles.

The door burst open, revealing Chihiro Fujisaki. He was breathing rather heavily, but he had a pleased look on his face. 

“Alter Ego finished the signal tracking. Everyone is convening in the main conference area.”

“I’ll be right there.”

She followed Chihiro to the conference room, where most of the people were already there. Her fellow killing game survivors were there, along with the Jabberwock Island residents who’d been brought in when this operation started. Komaru was there too, standing by her girlfriend.

“Ok, is everyone here?”

Chihiro stood at the front, PDA in hand. “Alright, so. As most of you probably know, we recently started receiving a transmission from an unknown location. This transmission was broadcasting a virtual killing game to HQ. The participants are sixteen prospective Hopes Peak students. We’ve been attempting to trace the signal, and just a few hours ago, Alter Ego managed to pin it down.”

Makoto stood up. “We’re launching a rescue mission immediately. We’ll take helicopters to the location. Chihiro, Kyoko, Byakuya, Komaru, Toko, and Aoi, you’re all coming. I’d also like Mikan and Peko to come as well. Hajime, please be on stand by. We meet on the roof in fifteen minutes.”

As the group dispersed, Matoko caught Aoi and Komaru. “Could you two get snacks and drinks? I have a feeling we’re gonna need it.”

They nodded, breaking off from the group to head to the dining area, and fifteen minutes later, they were off.

The two Helicopters made haste towards the location, landing on the roof of a nearby building.

The take over was easy. Peko, Komaru, and Genocide Jill had apprehended the criminals with relative ease. It made Kyoko a bit uneasy, but Junko was dead. These Junko wannabees were nowhere near as dangerous. They probably weren’t even as dangerous or as much of a liability as Nagito had been once upon a time.

She had them all escorted away, with the exception of the one who was running the whole thing.

“Chihiro, if you would.”

Chihiro, who’d been standing outside the control room, entered, and started typing away at the keys.

“Hey, Kyoko, it looks like theres recording of all the cases. The events leading up to each death, and the trial itself.”

“Who’s still alive in the simulation,” she asked the guy she was holding at gunpoint

“Uh, just those five.”

On screen, a trial appeared to be taking place. Kyoko recognized all five.

“I’m going to work on getting those who died out.”

“You do that. Who’s the mastermind?”

“Um, her.”

The guy point to a screen, where a girl, Tsumugi, if she recalled correctly, was laughing maniacally. 

“Why, and how?”

“Um, we mostly chose at random, but she was already somewhat suited to the role, we just tweaked her personality a bit.”

“I see.” That would be problematic. Kyoko just hoped they’d be able to undo what damage had been done to Tsumugi and the rest.

One by one, the kidnapped students were woken up. Some were surprised, others shocked. In the case of a blonde girl, she started crying the moment she saw who Kyoko had figured out was the first victim.

“Just the three survivors left. Getting them out should be easy.”

“Good work, Chihiro. Aoi, can you take everyone else besides Mikan? Chihiro, Mikan, and I will take these three.”

“Got it. I’ll leave the snacks bag with you.”

Hina left, dropping her backpack by the door. Chihiro tapped away, and the final three pods hissed open.

Two girls and one guy. The guy was wearing a hat, thought he took it off pretty quickly. The girl with short red hair rubbed her eyes tiredly, and Kyoko realized how late it was. The other girl was looking around with a sharp eye, spotting Kyoko.

Later, she’d find it funny how much of a delayed reaction the girl had before she gasped.

“You’re-”

She didn’t say anything else, but the other two had spotted her as well, and all three looked like they’d seen a ghost.

“I’m Kyoko Kirigiri. Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.”

“You’re one of the people Tsumugi cosplayed as.”

Kyoko blinked. “Pardon.”

“It’s a long story,” Shuichi said. “And I’d doubt you’d believe it.”

“I’d believe a lot of things, but perhaps your story can wait until we get back to HQ.”

“Huh?”

Kyoko looked at Himiko. “You were kidnapped by Junko Enoshima sympathizers, and put into a virtual world to play a killing game.”

“Virtual? Wait, does that mean-”

“We’re alive, a-and real, too?”

“Yes, all your classmates who died are alive and well.”

She didn’t quite understand what Himiko meant by “real”, but nevertheless, all three faces went through several emotions in the span of about two seconds.

“You can see them in the morning,”

“Why not now?” Himiko demanded.

“The rest of your classmates have been taken back to the Future Foundation headquarters. We’ll head there soon as well. It’s pretty late, too.”

They looked slightly disappointed, but didn’t protest.

“Well, why don’t we get going.”

She led them out of the building, introducing them to Chihiro and Mikan, who asked them about their physical health.

Again, they looked pretty shocked when they saw Mikan and Chihiro, but got into the helicopter without protest.

As Kyoko flew the chopper, she glanced back. Himiko was seated between Maki and Shuichi, leaning her head on Shuichi’s shoulder. Maki was watching all three FF members carefully, her watchful gaze never wavering as even Shuichi started to nod off. 

Not that Kyoko blamed her. She herself had been quite on edge when they’d escaped their own killing game.

Makoto was waiting for them when they touched down on the FF HQ helipad.

Mikan was the first out, giving Makoto a polite nod before heading inside, Chihiro close behind. Kyoko shut the helicopter down. Maki was shaking her companions awake.

“We landed.”

Shuichi nodded as Himiko rubbed her eyes again.

“Welcome, I’m Makoto Naegi, member of the Future Foundation, and headmaster of the new Hopes Peak Academy.”

The three, again, looked like they’d seen a ghost.

“Tsumugi cosplayed him as well!”

Makoto gave Himiko a confused look. “Excuse me?”

“They said the same thing to me as well,” Kyoko added. 

“Like I said, it’s a long story.”

“Well, in that case, why don’t you three come with me. I’ll set you up with a room for the night.”

Makoto led them to a hotel-like area. Unbeknownst to Shuichi and the girls, their other classmates were dispersed about the other rooms.

“Everyone’s meeting in the commons area in the morning. See you then.”

Makoto shut the door behind him. The room itself was like a fairly nice hotel room as well. Two beds in the main area, a desk, closet, and a fully equipped bathroom.

Himiko didn’t bother doing anything, just shifted the pillows to the center of one of the beds and passed out.

Like they were in sync, Maki and Shuichi shut off the lights, save for a lamp right by the bed, and layed down on either side of Himiko. Shuichi flicked off the lamp and they all fell asleep.

***

Kirumi sighed as she glanced around the room one last time. Tsumugi had finally fallen asleep, her face streaked with dried tears. Despite her best efforts, Kirumi had been unable to get anything out of her as to why she was so upset.

The room, of course, was spotless. It looked almost identical to when they first arrived, but all the metal and glass had been cleaned and polished. Tsumugi had wanted to be left alone, so Kirumi went about her work as quietly as possible, with only a lamp and the bathroom light to work with. It wasn’t even something she needed to be doing, but the distraction was nice.

She reflected on the past few hours. She remembered dying, of course, everyone from her class she’d encountered so far remembered that. She wasn’t sure how deserving she was of this opportunity given to her, but Ryoma had assured them that they were cool.

“After all, it didn’t really happen, right? And we’re all alive, so it's fine.”

Most everyone else had felt the same way.

Well, except for Tenko, but that was understandable. Angie was a bit more chill, but she still disliked Korekiyo, and was even more passive-aggressive than normal towards him, if that was possible. Kirumi would feel bad for him, but she didn’t

Miu and Gonta were mostly okay with one another, especially after Miu sheepishly admitted she’d have killed Kokichi if Gonta hadn’t killed her first. Gonta was such a sweetheart, it was impossible for anyone to stay mad at him for long.

Kokichi...she didn’t know what to think. He and Kaito were fine with one another, and they’d promised to explain what happened later. Kokich, to put it simply, had mellowed out a bit. He was still a shitfaced gremlin, as Tenko had so eloquently put it, of course, but nothing they couldn’t handle, and of course not as bad as he’d been later on in the game, at least according to Keebo. She suspected it had to do with dying, as well as there being no killing game to set him off.

She sighted, neatly setting down the cleaning items. She got settled on the other bed, but it took her a little while to fall asleep.

***

Tenko had always been an early riser. The early morning sun came through the window in her and Kaede’s room at the Future Foundation headquarters. She did her morning stretch and warm-up quietly, not wanting to wake Kaede. 

She left a note for Kaede, saying she’d gone to the common area. As expected, she was the first one there, but she wasn’t there for long before Angie joined her.

“Ah, good morning Tenko.”

“Morning Angie. Is Miu still sleeping?”

“Yup yup. She passed out pretty quickly. What about Kaede.”

“Still sleeping as well.”

Gonta and Kiyo were the next to join them. The four spent the hour making small talk as the others slowly trickled in.

Rantaro came next, dragging Kaito and Keebo behind him. She hadn’t put much thought into it last night, but Keebo certainly wasn’t a robot anymore. A shame, but she wasn’t really going to complain.

Ryoma and Kokichi were shortly followed by Miu and Kaede.

“Well, looks like we’re just missing three people.”

All thirteen students turned to find Kyoko and Makoto. 

“I hope you slept well? Don’t worry, we’ll figure out more permanent accommodations later.”

“We’re just waiting on...Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki, correct?” Keebo asked, getting a nod from Kyoko.

Tenko, Angie, Kaito, Kokichi, and Kaede all perked up, suddenly looking very interested.

“I’ll get them if they aren’t here in the next ten minutes.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

All eyes turned to find Maki, with Shuichi and Himiko standing behind her. They stared at one another for an almost comically long time until…

“Tenko! Angie!”

Himiko rushed past Maki, and all three met in a hug. Himiko was crying, but she was also super happy.

“Hey, Maki roll.”

Kaito waved, and Maki walked over slowly. They stared at each other for a bit, until Maki threw her arms around him.

“You idiot, never do that to me again,” she said, her voice muffled by Kaito's uniform jacket. Kaito chuckled, patting her head fondly. 

Shuichi and Kaede, meanwhile, were hugging tightly. Both were crying, but Kaede was laughing a bit through her tears.

“I’m so happy to see you!”

In response, he just hugged her tighter. He opened his eyes for a moment, catching Kokichi’s eyes. Kokichi gave him a pleased grin, and Shuichi responded with a watery smile.

The three survivors eventually separated from their respective groups to greet everyone else. Tsumugi just stared at the ground, clutching her forearms. Shuichi just gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Oh, what’s with Keebo?”

“I’m human it seems. I was talking to Kyoko, and apparently, instead of Ultimate Robot, I’m actually the Ultimate Roboticist.”

“Well, as nice as this is, I believe there is a meeting to attend.”

Makoto sounded regretful that he had to break the reunion up, but he was right. He led the sixteen students to a conference room on that floor. Chihiro was waiting for them, laptop hooked up to the tv screens.

“So, I imagine you have a lot of questions, but please, proceed in an orderly fashion.”

“What happened last night? I only barely understand what happened.”

Kyoko nodded at Ryoma. “Right. So, all sixteen of you were kidnapped by an extremist group, bent on spreading despair across the world. To do this, they kidnapped you, prospective students for the new Hope's Peak Academy, and put you into a virtual killing game. This game was broadcast to our headquarters, and presumably other places as well. Just yesterday, we managed to locate where the broadcast was coming from, and rescue you all.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me we weren’t talentless students? That was a lie?”

Everyone looked in confusion at Maki.

“A lie? Why would that be a lie? Shuichi, what’s she talking about” Kaede seemed especially confused.

“In the last trial, a lot of things were revealed, and…”]

Shuichi trailed off, apparently unable to put what he wanted to say into neat, orderly, understandably sentences.

“Um, if you want, we could just watch that trial? The group that kidnapped you all had recordings of everything, including the trials.” Chihiro spoke up from his spot off to the side, by the computer.

The others exchanged confused, worried glances as Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko had a silent conversation.

“Yeah, go ahead. Start after the redo for Kaede’s trial. By the way, just so you all know, Tsumugi was the mastermind, and killed Rantaro.” It was blunt, sure, but Maki was sure they could deal with those revelations later, after they watched this final trial.

“Oh, I should mention something about that. When I was interrogating the leader of the extremist in that building, he mentioned something about tampering with your personalities,” Kyoko interjected. Tsumugi hadn’t spoken a word, and she was fairly sure her nails had at least left indents in her forearms from how tightly she was gripping them.

“It’s ready,” Chihiro said.

Everyone fell silent, ready to get some answers to the many questions they had.

Unfortunately, only more questions were raised when the first thing that happened was Tsumugi transforming into Junko Enoshima.

As the trial went on, there was only an increase in confusion. 

By the time it ended, everyone watching was reeling. 

“Well, I mean, all of that was obviously false, right? We’re clearly not fiction.”

Leave it to Kaito to be positive.

“Yes, it would appear so. From what I gather, it seems that the memory of you being normal students was the lie,” Kyoko agreed. She herself was still dealing with the whiplash she’d gotten. And that was second hand. She couldn’t imagine what Shuich, Himiko, Maki, Keebo, and Tsumugi were feeling. The others seemed to be a bit better, as they were busy reassuring the aforementioned five.

“You know, speaking of Hope's Peak…”

Instantly, all sixteen students turned to Makoto.

“All of you were prospective students of the new Hope's Peak Academy, of which I’m the headmaster.”

“Wait, you mean we really applied?”

“Well, some of you. I have an application option for students to be scouted if they think they qualify. Others were scouted normally.”

“We’ll deal with that later. I think the sixteen of you have some conversations you want to have. There’s a smaller office across the hall if you need to use it.”

Kyoko, Makoto, and Chihiro all left, leaving the V3 students alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended pretty suddenly. Let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
